Begin again
by gauri0002
Summary: Never in my wildest dreams would I have dreamt that I would have to start over. (Rated t for language)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story :)**

 **It is a bit different from the manga and the characters in this a bit different too**

 **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

 **-x-**

 **Back drop for the story:**

(It is mostly similar to the manga but a few things are changed. It is post-manga)

Mikan Sakura is a 17 year old girl and is about to start her 2nd year of high school. She starts regaining her alice and the academy is informed about it. When the academy approaches her, it is only the teachers and the High school Principal. They tell her about her past and show her the past to make her believe them. Her grandpa also tells her the truth and she is asked to join the academy again.

She doesn't get her memories back but knows about her past.

Natsume and Ruka are still in highschool .

Hotaru and Subaru are still present there in the academy.

So basically she is a different person than that portrayed of her in the manga when she was 17 years old.

-X-

Mikan POV:

(10 AM)

Today is the day I turned 17. And today is also the day when I learnt about my past.

There are 4 men sitting in my living room namely: Kazumi Yukihara – who is apparently my uncle and the principal of the highschool division, Narumi Anju – who is a teacher and someone who seemed to be very close to me and my mother, Masachika Shiki – who is the junior high principal and Noda – who is a teacher who like Narumi Anju seemed to be close to me and also a time traveller.

Right now they are briefing me about the school but I don't think I can take it anymore

 _All these years I believed my parents died in a car crash! All these years I had been carrying false memories! All these years I was not me! All these years I was fucking clueless and now these people decide to show up. What if I had never gotten back my alice? Would they have never told me about my own past?_

"Mikan, are you listening?" asks me calmly

"Uh yeah- actually no. I am sorry but please repeat. Sorry it's just too much to take in." I say with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. We understand. Since you have regained your alice it will be safe for you to be and complete your education at Gakuen Alice. You will have your own dorm rooms there. We have all sorts of recreational sites and you will also have various co-curricular activities. Along with regular classes you will have classes to enhance your alice. Your fee will be paid and you will get your books and uniform too." replies

"What about communication with people outside the academy and electronics, Mr. Kazumi?" I ask

"About that, electronics from outside are not allowed. And as far as communication is concerned, each hostel has a computer room form where you can get access to internet." He replies.

"Mikan, I understand this is hard for you but please understand this is for your own good." he says.

We discuss further about the academy and turns out it is similar to a jail – no electronics, no meeting with people outside the academy excepting a few days which happens rarely, internet access only in the computer room.

"Do the students there know me?" I ask

"Yes" replies

"Do they know I am coming back?"

"Yes, they do. You don't have to worry Mikan, you will definitely get along well with them." He replies

"I'm afraid we will have to leave now. We will be back to pick you up tomorrow. Okay?" Mr. Kazumi says

"Yeah, Okay." I say

I walk them to the door with grandpa. And before leaving, turns and hands me a box.

"This is a little gift from us for your birthday. Since you can't use your phone inside the academy, this one will do. Happy Birthday. Please feel free to contact me whenever you need to. And if you want you can call me uncle. " He says with a gentle smile.

As they leave I feel the urge go to my room and lock myself up. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"I'll be going upstairs Grandpa to start packing." I say and dart to my room.

(Time skip to 3 am – next day)

I am laying in my bed, finally all things packed and transferring my stuff from my old phone and laptop to my new phone and I somehow can't stop crying. I have been crying for a long time now.

 _I wish I at least knew my parents. Why the hell did they erase my memory? I could've kept quiet. Why the hell everything is hitting like a storm! What a great birthday! I still haven't told Kyle about it, not that I am allowed to but he needs to know I am going away. He is the only bestfriend I have._

I don't know when I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I get up and open the door to see Mr. Narumi standing there. He looks at my face and frowns.

"Good morning dear, looks like you've had a long night. Is there anything I can help with?" he says while entering the room.

"Uh, Good morning ." I say groggily

"No need to call me . You can call me sensei." He says while looking at the boxes.

"Okay sensei. Do you think you can help get these boxes down?" I ask so that I can get him out of my room.

"Yes, sure. Why not. We will be leaving as soon as you get ready." He says while starts picking up the boxes.

I get ready and take one last look at the house. Narumi sensei and grandpa are in the garden eating breakfast. I quickly grab a paper and a pen and write down a letter for Kyle. I don't mention bout alice and stuff but I tell him that I am going to Gakuen Alice after all from the exterior it looks like a prestigious which only the elite can attend. I mention the communication part and tell him that I would email him from now on.

I go down the stairs to join grandpa and Narumi sensei. We eat quietly. I bid goodbye to grandpa and promise to write him letters. Mr. Narumi starts putting all the boxes in the car and I give the letter for Kyle to grandpa telling him to give it to Kyle.

I help Narumi sensei to keep all the boxes in the car. I bid goodbye to grandpa and thankfully grandpa, unlike me, isn't the type who cries. I take my black back pack which too is fully packed with me and sit in the passenger's seat. This back pack to me is like a friend, a partner in crime, a brother. Yes, I do personify things. This back pack maybe be a little worn but I always take it with me where ever I go.

"Isn't it heavy? I can keep it at the back if you want." Narumi Sensei asks

"No, thank you." I say as I look at my home one last time.

He starts the car. It is 3 hour journey. I look at myself in the rear view mirror.

I am wearing my specs which has a black frame. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes. I look horrible. I have puffy eyes which look like lemons now and I am clutching onto my bag like it is my life.

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _ **All the love,**_

 _ **Gauri.**_


	2. Chapter 2

(At the academy)

Natsume's POV:

Everybody in the High school dorm seems tense today after all Mikan is coming back and she doesn't remember anyone or anything

 _RECAP – FRIDAY EVENING:_

 _The high school principal had called all of us in the main hall of our dorm. I had thought I would have been for the briefing as the new semester was starting on Monday. When Ruka and I reached there we saw Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono and others from the Specialist (College) and people who were now working there too. Why were they there?_

 _As we all settled down the highschool principal came in front of us and started to speak,_

" _This is an important announcement. Someone who had left us 4 years ago is coming back." He paused and I knew who he was talking about._

 _The hall got noisy as everybody knew who was that someone. I couldn't believe my ears._

" _But," the principal continued and everybody got quiet "She has no memory of her past and who all of you are. She recently started regaining her alice and we informed her about her past but she still doesn't know any of you. So I would ask all of you to co-operate with this situation and help her settle here."_

 _RECAP END_

We are all gathered here in the hall again.

"You guys, she doesn't know any of us what if she doesn't like us now? A-and what if she has changed completely like unrecognisably changed? " Sumire shouts hysterically

"Don't shout Sumi. Well it is possible that she has changed but that doesn't mean she will not like us now." Says Hotaru who is now sitting beside Ruka. "Now I hope everybody knows what to do." She continues.

"What if she has a boyfriend?!" Tono exclaims. I get angry but that could be a possibility.

"Shut up Tono" I say "Now listen to Hotaru".

And she continues, "She will definitely be scared if we all pounce on her to meet her so we all have to act normal. No jumping or screaming or squealing and that goes for all of you girls." She points at Sumire, Anna and Nonoka.

The discussion goes on forever and I excuse myself to get some air. I walk towards the woods to get some rest. I sit down under the Sakura tree and close my eyes.

 _I can't wait to see you Mikan. Please don't have a boyfriend. Please fall in love with me again._

Mikan POV:

It was around 11 am when we left. We have been on the road for half an hour. I don't put my earphones on, I don't want to rude. I ask Narumi sensei to turn on the radio and keep listening to stupid advertisements.

"You know, when you were 10 it was me who brought you inside the academy. It feels kind of nostalgic now." Narumi sensei says

"What was I like back then Sensei?" I ask

"You were… you were a really amazing student. Always cheerful, friendly and always participated in everything. To be honest, now that you have grown up you look a lot like your mother." He says with a smile on his face. I have just seen my parents in photographs but it seems that I had met my mother when I was younger.

"How was I academically?" I ask to keep the conversation going on

"You were my favourite student. I don't know much about other teachers but Jinno sensei who is a maths teacher always said that your maths was really bad." He says while looking at me. I was still looking outside the window.

"Funny." I said in a low voice. I could see Narumi sensei make a puzzled face. I sat straight and looked at him, "It is really funny that maths was something I was really bad at because now it is my favourite subject and the one of the only things I am good at." I laugh stare at the road ahead. "DO you mind if I sleep?" I ask him.

"No no. Go ahead." He says. I am not really sleepy but I need some time to de-clutter out my thoughts.

 _What if they don't like me? I mean out of all the things he mentioned about me it is not like I have changed so much. I am friendly but to be honest I only have one true friend till now plus I am not ALWAYS cheerful. I've got my downsides too. I don't want to go. Everyone there knows me but I don't know anyone. They surely will compare me to my previous self. How the hell am I supposed to face them? How am I supposed to face this Natsume guy who likes me and to whom I supposedly gave my first kiss? All these years I had thought I hadn't kissed anyone and now I come to know I have and don't have any damn memory of it!_

Sleep catches up on me and I decide to give in to it.

When I wake up we were entering somewhere. Sensei notices that I had woken up.

"We are here. Welcome to Gakuen Alice." As soon as he says those words I straighten up. I feel a bit scared.

"Sensei do I really have to go?" I ask anxiously

"It will be alright dear." He replies but I could pick up the hint of worry in his voice.

"Sensei please. I don't know anyone. I am not the same person I was, in fact I feel that I am the complete opposite of it." I say as I turn towards him. I notice that weather here is very pleasant and there is a lot of greenery.

"Mikan, I know it is really hard for you but I am sure they will like you." He replies as he starts to pull over in front of a big building. My guess, it is my hostel. I can see people roaming. I can also see a lot of eyes on us. I take a look the rear view mirror to see whether I look presentable.

The puffiness of my eyes has reduced but it still looks like I have cried. I put my hair up with the help of a clutch. I look down at my outfit. I am wearing black leggings and a plain grey t-shirt and my black converse. The engine stops to roar and I feel the full intensity of the situation now.

"Sensei I am scared. Can I not go outside? I look terrible" I say while looking down at my feet. I can feel people staring at us.

"It will be okay, you don't have to be scared and dear you don't look terrible. It will be fine." He says while he pats the back of my palm. "Come, I will help you shift." He says while opening the door.

"Okay" I squeak. I sit there for an awkward amount of time until Narumi sensei opens the door. I take my back pack and step out of the car.

 **-X-**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **All the love,**

 **Gauri.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume's POV:

There she was. She looked so beautiful and so-so-so sad. Why was she sad?

Mikan's POV:

As soon as stepped out I started taking out my boxes. Narumi sensei had called some students to take the boxes to my dorm room. I picked up 2 boxes and started following the other students, when I reached the stairs a boy came up to me and asked me to hand him the box. I looked at him, he had jet black hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"No, thank you. I can carry it."

"It's okay. Let me help." He persisted. My state of mind was already not right and his persistence made me angry.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" I asked sarcastically. This seemed to make him stop in his tracks. I know I was rude and he might have known me but I was too annoyed.

Eventually one by one all my boxes were in my new room. The room was spacious and I had my own bathroom. Narumi sensei came into my dorm.  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"The boy, his name was Natsume. I'm sure you have heard about him."

"I'll apologize later."

"Okay. There is a pantry at the end of this wing and dinner starts at 7.30. Your uniform and books are in the cupboard and school's starting on Monday. Your uncle's and my number is already loaded on your phone, you can call us if you need any help. Take care."

"Sure, thanks for everything Sensei."

"You're welcome."

As soon as he leaves my room I go straight into the bathroom. _I look terrible. Why would anyone want to fall in love with me?_

I wash my face and fix my appearance. I still had one day before school started so I decided against unpacking my boxes today. I take a good look at my room. It is spacious, has storage facility, a big bed and a desk and chair. I open the cupboard to take a look at my books and uniform. They have even provided the stationary. I take my phone and earphones and go out of the room. I go and sit in the big garden in front of the dorm. I can still feel people's eyes on me. I put my earphones on and try to forget everything else.

I can't focus on anything. It is just 4.30 pm. I decide to roam around in the dormitory. The dormitory is co-ed and all high school students live here. There is a big cafeteria and opposite to it is a hall which looks like lounge. I see that there are people inside. There is this Natsume guy in there too. Looks like they are having a discussion. I have to apologize to him so why not do it now? As I go near them, their heads turn. I go near where Natsume is sitting. He looks very good, handsome to be precise. I just cannot believe this guy was in love with me.

"Umm e-excuse me. I just wanted to apologise for what I said before. I shouldn't have said it, you were just trying to help. I know that I probably knew you before but it's just that I was not in a good mood. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied

' _It's okay' that's it. That's all he is going to say!_

"I- I should probably go." I say as start to go.

"No wait, why don't you sit with us? We were just discussing stuff about school." A girl with black hair and lavender eyes said as she held my hand.

"Umm- okay." I say as I sit beside her. There was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and a tattoo under his eye, a guy with long black hair and a scruff on his chin- he didn't at all look like a high school student, a guy with light brown hair and a guy with sand colour hair and round specs. As for the girls there were two girls with pink hair but one had bright pink hair and the other had light pink hair, a girl with long blue hair, a girl with shoulder length black hair with green eyes and the girl sitting beside me. Everybody introduced themselves to me and some of the students there were from specialist level and even doing jobs.

"So Mikan, how was life back there?" Tsubasa, the one with a tattoo under his eyes asked.

"It was nice. I mean it was pretty much normal school life."  
They keep asking random question. After sometime Tsubasa, Misaki who is his girlfriend and Tono take their leave. Tono even plants a kiss on my cheek leaving me blushing.

I sneak glances at Natsume. I want to know more about him. He keeps quiet for the most of the time. We keep our chatter on. It becomes easier to talk to them. I check my watch, it is almost 6 pm!

"I need to go. I need to unpack my stuff." I say as I get up from the couch.

"Do you mind if we help?" Sumire asks

"No, not at all. Thanks." I say with a smile.

All the girls come to my room. The dorm may be co-ed but the boys and girls wings are different.

Natsume POV:

We were sitting in the hall discussing about Mikan when she walked in. She was coming in my direction, I could feel my heartbeat grow faster. Her hair was no longer in pigtails it was up in a bun, she looked tired but really beautiful.

"Umm e-excuse me. I just wanted to apologise for what I said before. I shouldn't have said it, you were just trying to help. I know that I probably knew you before but it's just that I was not in a good mood. I'm sorry." She was apologizing to me

"It's okay." _That's all I could say! 'It's okay'!?_

They kept chatting. I didn't say much after my encounter with her. I kept looking at her. She looked so different yet the same. I see her flatlands have grown. I saw her looking at me occasionally. I wanted her to look at me all the time. It had been 2 hours since we all were talking. She said that she had to go and arrange her room and the girls had offered her help. Too bad boys weren't allowed in the girls wing. For the first time I saw her smile fully. My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to tell her how I felt, how I have been feeling for the past 4 years but I didn't want to scare her away.

 **-X-**

 **Sooo…**

 **How was it?**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **All the love,**

 **Gauri.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan's POV:

All the girls come to my room and help me unpack my stuff.

"Are all these books yours?" Sumire asks while pointing at my novels. They were not much, just two big boxes full.

"Yeah. I love reading." I said. No number of books is _too much_. Everybody was now looking at me. I guess they were not expecting this. "Sumire, I'll set the books." I told her because arranging books was something _really_ personal to me.

We went for dinner around 8 and after that we went to our respective rooms. They showed me their rooms, we all were living just side by side. I slept as soon as I laid down on my bed.

(SUNDAY – 11 PM)

Today was also very hectic but I managed to arrange my room completely with the help of the girls. I had decided to go to sleep early as I had to wake up at 6 tomorrow for school but I couldn't sleep at all. I was sitting on my bed with the nightlight on.

 _I need talk to grandpa and Kyle. I'll do that tomorrow_.

I was a bit scared to be honest not because I wouldn't make friends because I had already made friends. I really don't know what I was scared of. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to go on the roof. I loved to sit on roofs and look at the sky. It gave me serenity and it was peaceful. Till date no one not even Kyle knew my secret place.

I was wearing blue shorts and my "I love sleep" shirt. I was 31st August and it was almost autumn. I went to the roof and decided to sit on the big tank. I started to climb the ladders as I reached the top I saw someone was already present there and was smoking. Me being me, I was going give this person some piece of my mind. _This person is probably a student and is smoking!_

As I walked towards this person I realized it was a boy. He turned towards me to see who was coming. As I went closer he stood up and I could clearly see who it was. Red eyes, black hair – it was Natsume Hyuuga. He puts the hand holding the cigarette down. He was staring at me- more like scanning me from my head to my toes. His eyes stop at my chest. There are many things I don't like and boys checking me out like I am stake is one of them.

"Looks like you no longer have flatlands." He said casually

"What?! How dare you say something like that?" I was offended, no one had ever said something like that to till now.

"I was just stating facts." He said while shifting his eyes to my legs.

"I know my legs are better looking than yours but that doesn't mean you ca stare at them." I said with a stern voice.

He pulled his black track pant up with is left hand and flashed me his hairless left leg "I beg to differ."

Was I really losing this match against him and anyways I hadn't come here for this.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's not good for your health." I said as sat on the edge of the tank.

He came and sat beside me "I didn't know it at all. Thanks for informing Me." he said sarcastically as he brought the cigarette to his lips and exhaled the smoke.

"*cough* Stop it. *cough*" I tried to take the cigarette from his hand. He held my hand, his grip was strong. I was about to glare at him but his eyes looked so inviting. We looked at each other for good amount of time. It was enough to taint my face pink.

I shrugged my hand loose from his grip "Fine, whatever. You can just smoke yourself to death." He put his cigarette off and folded his legs. We didn't speak for a while. I was looking at the stars.

 _God just how beautiful could the sky be!_

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"Stars." I could see by the corner of my eye he was too looking at the stars before but now he was staring at me intently with a smirk.

I just couldn't curb my urge to ask him the same, I turned my head towards him and asked "What are you looking at?"

"Stars." He replied with his smirk plastered on his face.

"That's the best you can do? Seriously, that's it?" I scoffed.

"God, Mikan you are so hard to please." He said while running his hands to his hair making it messier.

"Listen, I know we used to like each other back then and we were really close and stuff but that's not it now. Okay? Things are different and I have changed." I said with all the will power I had.

"Not like, we used to love each other. You promised you would love me forever." He said while looking at me. His eyes could burn me. His eyes contained a mixture of sadness, loneliness and guilt. "You don't know Mikan. I have waited for you for 4 years, I have looked at you from afar for 4 years, I have seen you be so close with that guy whatever his name is when it should have been me."

"You cannot blame me for it, how was I supposed to know? Was I supposed to wait for someone I didn't even know? And FYI he is my best friend. Am I not allowed to have friends now?" at this point I was literally screaming.

"I have had enough. This is not fair. I had just come to know about my past, about my parents and was dragged here. I had literally left everything overnight and now I am being told off for something which is out of my hands." I was tearing up. As I was getting up to leave I felt a pair of arms pulling me towards them. I was trying to get away but he pulled me closer instead. His grip was fucking tight like iron.

"Leave me." I sobbed into his chest

"No."

I struggled but it was all in vain. I finally gave in. At this point I couldn't control my tears and I just let go. His grip softened but he didn't intend to leave me. We were like this for a long time. I stopped crying and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry.' He said softly. I said nothing and started walking towards my room. He followed me.

"You can't come into the girl's wing." I turned and told him but he completely ignored me and followed me till my room.

"I won't let you inside my room." I said meekly.

"Don't worry I won't come." He pulled me in a hug once again but this one was a soft and warm one. The one in which you feel safe. He pulled away and kissed me on my forehead.

"Goodnight." He smiled and jogged towards the exit of the Girl's wing.

I opened the door to my room and directly laid down on my bed. One moment I was about to give him a piece of my mind and the other he was embracing me. I set the alarm for tomorrow and I had 6 hours to sleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

 **-X-**

 **How is it?**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks a tonne for reading.**

 **All the love,**

 **Gauri.**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday

(Time skip to 8 AM – place: school)

Mikan POV:

I am in the staff room and am waiting for Narumi Sensei to take me to the class. He is apparently my class teacher and my English teacher. There is no teacher here excepting Narumi Sensei who is frantically searching for something.

"Ah found it!" he said while sighing in relief. "Come Mikan lets go."

The walk till the door of the classroom was silent. I could hear noise coming through the closed classroom door.

"Are you nervous?" Sensei asked

"A bit"

We enter the classroom and everybody gets silent. I see that out of all the girls I met earlier only Sumire and Hotaru are in my class. Everybody is sitting in pairs and I could not see any seat empty.

"Good morning class. We have a new student this semester, well not new but that's fine. This is Mikan Sakura, she as the nullification and stealing and inserting Alices. Hope you all get along well."

This was really awkward, everybody was just staring at me like I was something peculiar. I guess I will have to get used to that.

"We just need to find a seat for you." He said as he scanned the room, "Okay. Why don't you go and sit beside Natsume at the back." He pointed out.

I take a look at him and walk towards my seat. It is the last bench and is next to the window. He gets up and lets me take the window seat. In front of me are sitting Hotaru and Ruka. Narumi Sensei had told us to open up our literature textbook and read the first poem and excused himself as he had to go to the office. I took out my textbook from my backpack and opened it.

"Hey" I heard from my right side.  
"Hi" It was Natsume. I was intently gazing the poem in front of me and could feel him looking at me.

"What?" I turned and asked him.

"Nothing." He replied with a smirk plastered on his face

"Aren't you supposed to read the poem?"

"Can't help it. I don't deny myself the simple pleasures of life."

My face turned pink. _Who says stuff like this?_ His smirk grows as he sees me blush.

"Do you want me help you look around the school?" He asked

"Thank you but I will have to decline."

"C'mon, I'm just trying to help. It is a big school you can get lost by yourself. We can go afterschool." It was true it was a big school and I had no sense of direction so for a person like me, I could get lost easily.

"Okay. When?" I turned towards him as I finished reading the poem.

"Today afterschool." He smiled. His smile was really cute. How could someone look so good! The day passed by easily, we didn't have maths today as Jinno sensei hadn't come. I am in the special ability class and my teacher there is Noda Sensei. I practiced my Alice a bit and Noda sensei said if I practice more I would be able to enhance it. I ate lunch with Hotaru and Sumire. I got to know that Hotaru and Ruka are dating, though their personalities are completely different. To be honest Hotaru is a bit intimidating and Ruka is the type that won't even hurt a fly. Natsume kept passing comments and I kept countering them and so it was the end of day 1 at school.

"Hey aren't you going to the dorms? Or are you staying for a club activity? I'll be joining the cheerleading squad, wanna try out?" Sumire asked

"Um… no. Actually Natsume is showing me around the school today."

"I knew it! I knew you two would hit off soon!" she said as she jump on me for a hug.

"It is not like that," I said as I waved my hand in denial

"Oh puh-lease. It's okay to admit it that you like him. Anyways I will be leaving. Go for it Mikan!" she completely ignored what I said and ran off. I waited for him in the classroom, I had no idea where he was but his stuff was sprawled across the desk. I decided to pack his stuff because that's what my friends and I did back in school if someone was late. I was about to leave when he came inside casually.

"I'm sorry for being late." He said while making his way towards his bag. He gave his desk a quizzical look.

"I packed it. I thought you weren't coming." He picked up his bag and made his way towards the door.

"Sorry. Come let's go." He walked ahead and I followed him. He was walking really fast, maybe because of his big feet.

"Hey wait up! You walk too fast." I called out to him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Your feet are too small." He complained

"No they are not! Yours are too big."

"Well then Miss Sakura grab on to me, we don't have all day." He said as he extended his arm. I grabbed his hand and started walking.

"You are very sly Mister Hyuuga." I said with a smirk. I was blushing lightly. His hand was really big.

He showed me many places with my hand in his, we had seen almost all of the school. The school was damn big, my feet had started to pain.

"Isn't there a library here?"

"There is. I was keeping it for the last. You like reading do you?"

"I love it." We kept walking and came in front of a large door with the name 'library' written on it. We entered the library and it was humongous. Gosh it was really really big. I could feel my heartbeat become fast. It happens to me every time I walk into a library. It was beautiful. Natsume had left my hand and I walked through the aisles admiring them. I took a book and searched for a place to sit. A few of the seats were occupied by students. I decided to sit down next to a window which reached to the floor. I sat down with my back supported by a window sill with a wall at my right side, it was more comfortable this way plus no one was here. Natsume sat down next to me with a manga in his hands.

"When does the library close?" I asked

"Around 6." I checked my watch it was still 3.30. I started to read my book and we both didn't exchange any words for a while. I stole a glance at him, he was reading with so much concentration. It felt really peaceful, reading together. I really loved it when people could spend time together reading books without exchanging words doing their own thing yet give each other company. I noticed that he made different faces while reading. His features were really handsome. Beautiful red eyes, pointed nose, messy black hair, chiselled jawline…. Ahhh damn his jawline was so sexy. He was tall and lean, he had long arms and long legs. He could easily become a model. I felt like holding his hand again, it fit so snuggly. My eyes went up to his face from looking at his hands and I could see he was looking at me. My face grew warm.

"You can look as long as you like. I don't mind."

"I-I was j-just…" I could not deny that I was checking him out now that he had caught me, "I was just thinking you could pass for a model."

"Thank you Miss Sakura for the compliment." He closed his manga and took my hand and planted a chaste kiss on it. Honestly if he continued doing this I would just permanently turn red. I pulled back my hand kept my book down.

"Why do you smoke?" I just couldn't help but ask. He turned towards the bookshelves.

"I don't know."

"That's not a reasonable answer." Now he turned towards me and we were sitting face to face.

"It's fun."

"You could die."

"I already am." He said as he looked outside the window. I was confused by what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am already dying, that's what I mean."

"I don't understand."

"Do you what Alice I have?" I nodded my head in a no.

"Fire. I can wield fire. It is a lifelong Alice but it shortens my life length." He was now looking at me in the eye. I was a bit shocked by it.

"That's one more reason why you shouldn't smoke."

"It is easy to say that, you don't know love, what a cigarette is like."

"Don't you value your life? There are people who care about you. You should think about them."

"Do you care for me?" I already knew that he was in love with me but this question…

"I do. I do care for you. You should stop smoking. Really. I'm serious." He scooted closer and I was between his torso and the wall.

"Just words aren't enough Mikan." He whispered in to my ears. My heart was beating crazy fast now. "I have an idea. Why don't I kiss you every time I feel like to smoke?"

"T-that's ridiculous. Don't take advantage of my help."

"Didn't you say you care?"

"I said I cared I didn't say I would kiss y-" his lips crashed on mine.

 **REVIEW?**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **All the love,**

 **Gauri.**

 **P.S. sorry for the late update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan's POV:

I couldn't understand what happened for a second. I tried to push him away but he pinned me to the wall. It was not a soft kiss. It was as if he was trying convey all his feelings to me through it. One second he was kissing me and the next second he jerked away.

"I-I think I should leave." I got up and took my bag and practically ran towards the door.

Nastume's POV:

"I-I think I should leave." She said and ran away.

Now I had done it! She would not even look at me now. I held my head in my palms feeling guilty for what I had done. I picked up the book she was reading and the manga and returned it to the librarian.

Days passed by and before I knew it was October. Mikan hadn't properly seen me in the eye let alone talked to me even though I was here partner. Our conversations only consisted of hellos and goodbyes and some school stuff. Period.

It was a Sunday tomorrow. Ruka and I had planned to go to the town. I didn't see the point in going with him since his girlfriend was coming too but he had practically begged me to come with him.

(Time skip to Sunday morning)

Mikan's POV:

I was still asleep when I heard loud knocking on my door. I woke up and clumsily opened the door. I saw Hotaru standing there wearing a sleeveless black crop top and a flower printed skirt and a long white crochet jacket. She was looking at me, more like glaring at me, and then I realised I had promised to go to town with her today. She came in opened my closet and picked out a dark pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a quote on it and a purple coloured plaid shirt and handed them to me.

"Go and get ready." She said sternly and I was in no position to oppose

"Yes mam, right away."

It was 9.45 and I was ready. I grabbed my back pack and stuffed my phone and wallet into it. Here at Alice academy we got allowance every month depending on the number of stars we got. I had 2 stars and had saved quite a lot of money since I hadn't spent it at all. I locked my room and we walked towards the exit of the dorm.

I saw Ruka and Natsume standing at the gate. Seeing Natsume always made my heart beat fast, I wondered what they were doing. They noticed us walking towards the gate and realisation hit me. They were coming with us! We reached them and Ruka snaked his hand around his girlfriend and I stood there awkwardly. Ruka was wearing a blue and white button up plaid t-shirt and dark blue jeans and Natsume was wearing a knee length loose black pants and a black polo t-shirt. _This guy always wears black!_

"Hi Mikan" Ruka greeted me with a smile.

"Hello." And that's all I said all through our walk to the central town.

The walk seemed peaceful for Ruka and Hotaru but NAtsume and I were a totally different case. Even though there was silence between us it was not the peaceful, serenading type.

The central town was beautiful. We were standing near a fountain which itself was gorgeous. It was bustling with people and had tonnes of shops which sold god knows what amazing looking stuff. I was looking at the main clock tower when Hotaru was saying something, when I turned around to face her she and Ruka were gone. I looked for them but it was almost impossible to spot them in this crowd.

"They said they had some errands to run so they went." I turned to look at the owner of the voice. The voice that I had been avoiding for almost a month.

"Uh- alright." I looked at Natsume expecting him to say something. But instead he kept looking at me and this stare off probably continued for solid five minutes.

"Should we go somewhere or just wait for them?" I finally asked. He replied with a small smile.

"C'mon Sunshine, they probably aren't going to come back." He took my hand and took me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked while trying to free my hand. He stopped and faced me.

"Anywhere and everywhere you want to go." He gave me a dazzling smile which I swear should have been lethal and dragged me along.

 **-X-**

 ***suddenly updates the story and prays 'please don't be angry'***

 **-Gauri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikan POV**

We rushed pass people successfully evading bumping into them. When we stopped we were in a beautiful garden.

"This is the central town garden. We can spend some time here before going to the aquarium. The aquarium opens at 12 anyway." Natsume said as we walked on a cobbled footpath.

"Why the aquarium?" I asked. By this time I realised my hand was still in his and for some reason I hope that he doesn't realise this and we keep holding hands.

"I don't know, I guess it's just one of those places you have to see when you visit Central town."

"Fair enough. Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!"

"Some things never change do they?" he says while smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And I am pretty sure I knew what he was taking about but I just don't want to give him the pleasure of teasing me.

"Whatever you say babe." He says with the smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't babe me!"

"Sure babe."

"You never learn do you?" I say while rolling my eyes. We get inside a small café which looks like it's been here for quite some time. It's like a typical café with booths and a 90s vibe. We sit in a booth near the windows. It's just 10:20, we still have a lot of time till the aquarium. There are menu cards already laying the table already. I pick one up and skim through it and decide to order pancakes and cream and tea.

"Did you decide what you want?' I ask looking up from my card.

"I'll just take coffee." He says while keeping the card down and calls the waiter.

"Just a coffee? Are you sure?" I ask. He conveniently ignores me and tells the waiter our order. One moment he is calling me sunshine and the next he conveniently ignores me. _How nice._

We sit there in silence. Honestly all this silence is bugging. Natsume is staring outside the window as if the most interesting thing is happening outside.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask

"Nothing much."

"Wanna talk?" I ask and realise that's a really stupid thing to say.

"We already are talking." He says now facing me looking at me with his intense gaze.

"No we are not. I am talking and you are either replying to me in a few words or ignoring me."

"What do you want me to say?" he says leaning back. Okay if he wants to play two can two can play this game.

"How about you start by apologizing to me for kissing me?" I say leaning forward supporting my chin on my palms. For a moment I can see something flick in his eyes and I am almost sure that I got to him but apparently I underestimated him.

"I am sorry that you enjoyed the kiss." He said with a sly smirk.

"I swear I would hit you if this table wasn't between us." Instead of saying something he gets up and sits in the seat next to me.

"Why don't you try now sunshine?" How in the world can someone be so arrogant? I was about to say something when the waiter butted in with our food, well _my food_ and his coffee.

"Thank you" I say to him with a smile.

I dig into my food while Natsume just stirs his coffee. This pancake is amazing! And I swear to god the cream and blueberries taste like heaven. I put one more piece into my mouth I see a fork cut in my pancake. I let him take one piece but then he takes one more and one more.

"You can have the whole thing if you order one for yourself."

"Sharing is caring sunshine. Haven't you learnt?"

"Last time cared about a _certain some one's_ health I got kissed" I remind him with sarcasm clearly laced in my voice.

"Seems like a nice person. You should care about him more, you'll get more kisses." He says while plopping blueberry in his mouth.

"You're impossible." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Can I have this pancake?" he says while practically pulling the plate towards him.

"No, fuck you! Get your own." I say while pulling the plate back

"Woah! I didn't know a little girl like you said such big words." he says while faking astonishment.

"Well you don't know anything" I say while folding my hands.

"True. Why don't you talk to me about yourself?" He says while leaning back in is seat, still looking at me.

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to have a conversation with someone who keeps making smartass remarks or ignoring me."

"Fine let's play a game. I ask you questions and you tell me about yourself."

"It's not fair that only I answer!"

"Okay let's toss a coin whoever wins asks the questions." He says while digging a coin out.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads." I reply. He tosses the coin and catches it just in time. Looks like lady luck isn't on my side this time.

"Okay so first question" Natsume says with smirk. "Why did you choose to come back?"

"Shouldn't you start with simpler questions like my favourite colour or my favourite song at the moment or the pet that I want?

"No need to waste time on things that I already know. You're favourite colour is blue, you like photograph by Ed Sheeran at the moment and you want a dog"

"How in the world do you know? Are you stalking me?" I am surprised

"I have my sources." He says while shrugging.

"Definitely a stalker. Anyways the answer to your question is that I wanted to know more about the

life I had before I lost my memories. I wanted to know about how I was and about my past and all

things that I had experienced."

"Fair enough. Why are you wearing a polka dotted bra? Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"That's none of your conce- wait what!? You pervert! How do you know I'm wearing polka dotted bra?! I swear to god I will kill you!" I swing my bag at him but he evades it easily. I take a swing at him again but he catches my bag and pulls it towards him and me with it.

At this moment I am shoved into his chest with the side of my face squeezed into it.

"Maybe next time you would remember to bend down carefully and not showing the entire world your bra if you don't want them to know." He said lowly in my ears.

"Maybe next time you would be decent enough and look away." I say getiing away from him. I cling on to my bag closely with it in front of me like a shield.

"Next question." He says in a cool voice.

"Nope I'm not playing this game."

"Spoilsport"

"Pervert."

We sit there doing nothing. He didn't even drink his coffee. What a waste! And to think he is a special star in the academy. I put my head down on the table and observe the café.

"I didn't want to have this impression on you. I shouldn't have kissed you, I should have given you space."

"Are you apologizing?" I can't see his face in this position and I don't even make an attempt to.

"Would you accept it?"

"If it's an apology I will." I get up now to see him looking at me.

"Then it is." He gives a faint smile that makes me smile too.

"We should go. The aquarium will open in some time."

We leave the café and head towards the aquarium. He is walking a few steps ahead of me. We both are silent but that's okay. You don't always have to talk. The streets are crowded since it's a holiday today. I think I might just get lost. I try to keep a track of Natsume's back. Now I've done it! I lost him. I try to look around for him but I can't see him.

I swear to god if I don't find Natsume in the next 5 minutes my panic mode will turn on. I don't like being stranded in places I don't know with only the contact number of the principle and grandpa. For some stupid reason I still didn't save anyone's number in my phone. _I wonder why? Oh yeah! Because you're damn lazy! Way to go Mikan._ I tell myself to shut up. I am still looking around for him when a hand grabs mine. I turn around to see who it is .

"How can you get lost this easily?" Natsume says frustration clearly heard in his voice. I was going to tell him that maybe he should actually consider my newness to this place and walk at a pace that humans can keep up with but his eyes betray the frustration in his voice. His red eyes look frantic and worried.

"I'm sorry." I say meekly.

"Here, hold my hand. If you get lost again I won't come back for you." I take is hand and hold it tightly.

"Oh but you would, wouldn't you Natsume?" I tease him. While grabbing his forearm, after all two can play this game. I get replied with silence.

We go through the aquarium, the round tower and the local flea market.

We reach the dorms at 5 in the evening.

*time skip to 11 at night*

 **NATSUME POV**

I decide to go to the roof. I haven't smoked for a month now. It's amazing how a few words from a specific person can affect you.

When I reach at the top I see someone is already sitting there. By the silhouette I can tell who exactly it is. I go and sit beside her. She looks up at me with a heavenly smile. I have no idea how someone can be so beautiful.

"Not smoking are you?" She asks

"No. A stupid little girl told me not to." She lays down on the back.

"And you listened?! Well that's a first."

"Everything has a first."

"Sure they do."

We both stared at the clear autumn sky or at least I did because after a few minutes I could hear soft snores. How could someone who kept her guard up all the time just sleep off like that? She surprises me all the time.

I take her room keys from her hand and pick her up with much ease. She looks so small in my hands, so pure, so calm. I open her door and put her to bed. Her room is a bit messy but is filled with books and sketches and a lot of photos.

I kiss her good night on the forehead and take a good look at her.

"I will always come back for you."

I turn out the lights and leave her room.


End file.
